


Old-fashioned Christmas

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Maybe for the first time in his life Zeke feels the urge to celebrate Christmas





	

Casey dropped down onto the comfy, white leather couch and stretched out his legs. He still was in awe about Zeke's apartment; modern and plain, but extraordinary. The apartment of a young and successful businessman. He had come a long way since he had left Herrington behind four years ago.

Back then Casey had been sure that this was the end of their friendship; he had always known the day would come where their ways would part and he had accepted it that he would never get what he was secretly dreaming about. But when they had met again about six months ago the old familiarity had still been there.

Zeke came back into the livingroom, two bottles of Heineken in his hands; some things would never change, Casey thought and smiled; and dropped down beside him.

"So, will you go home to Herrington during Christmas break," he asked.

Casey shook his head.  
„No, my parents are on a cruise this year. A gratification, my dad got from his office. They didn't want to go at first, because of Christmas and all, but I've told them that it's okay for me. I can go home for spring break next year.“

He tried to sound cool but deep inside the thought, to be alone in Boston around Christmas, bothered him more and more the closer the holidays came. Christmas had always been his favorite holidays and it was the first time he wouldn't spend it together with his parents. Stokely, a friend from College, had invited him to spend the evening together with her and her family, but he had declined the offer. Well knowing that this would probably only make it even worse for him.

Zeke watched him thoughtfully.  
„Maybe you want to spend the evening together with me,“ he asked.  
"Two lonely souls ...“  
As if he could read his mind. It had always been like that.

Casey shook his dark thoughts off and smiled.  
„You and lonely? You didn't get any invitation for a party? I can't believe that.“

Zeke laughed.  
„You know, I've left the wild times behind and finally settled down. So, what do you think?"

Casey hesitated only for a short moment. Zeke had never been a fan of Christmas or other holidays. More the down to earth guy who didn't need a Christmas tree, cozy hours in front of the fireplace or lovingly wrapped up presents. It would be an evening like any other, they would order some Thai, have a Heineken, or two, watch a movie or just chat. Not Christmas, but so much better than to spend the evening all alone and sing the blues.  
…

Christmas Eve. Casey stepped out of the elevator, a bottle of Jim Beam in one hand, a small, wrapped gift in the other. When he had discovered the pencil drawings of the Oldtimer in the gallery, he hadn't been able to resist but had to go inside and buy them for Zeke. No matter if he was into Christmas or not, he was into cars and these drawings were like made for him.

„Hey, there you are,“ Zeke greeted him with a wide grin on his face.

Casey swallowed; he looked so good in his tight denim and the plain white; as if he was ready for a big party.

„Just in time. The mince pie is almost ready.“

The what? Casey frowned while he followed Zeke into his apartment. The smell in the air was delicious. The light was dimmed, in the background smooth jazz music. But that was not all. In the living room was standing one of the biggest Christmas trees Casey had ever seen; with glittering candles, golden and red ornaments, balls and bells and a glass tree top. Beside the tree a chubby Santa Clause with his sled; on the sled some presents, a big box and two smaller ones, wrapped up in red and white paper. Golden candles in the windows and on the table. The fireplace decorated with a fir garland with red and golden ribbons; some tiny, filigrain angels were standing on the mantlepiece, glittering in the light of the fire.

„Holy shit,“ Casey murmured, his heart running wild, while he tried to take in everything at once.

Zeke chuckled slightly.  
„I hope, this is okay,“ he said.  
„I've never put up something like this before.“

Casey's eyes sparkled.  
„It's magic,“ he reassured him.  
"Feels like home."

„Good!“  
Zeke grinned and grabbed his hand.  
„C'mon on, then; let's have dinner at first. Don't worry, it's from a deli catering service; I didn't want to ruin the evening with my cooking skills. Later you can have a look at your presents; I can see it, you are already bursting with curiosity.“

The tree. The dinner. The presents. So hard to believe that this was true.  
„Zeke, wait,“ Casey held him back.  
„I don't get it. You always acted like the Grinch when it came to Christmas. What's happened?“

Zeke turned back to him, smiling softly.  
„Like I've said,“ he answered.  
„Things have changed. Even the Grinch finally gave in and learned to love Christmas. So I thought, I could give it a try, too and have a good, old-fashioned Christmas. With all the bells and whistles.“  
He paused for a moment before he continued barely audible.  
„And together with you. Christmas is the feast of love, isn't it?"

Casey yelped surprised when Zeke suddenly grabbed his arms and pulled him closer. Their lips met, only for a moment.

„Mistletoes,“ Zeke said and pointed upwards. Casey followed his hint and he noticed the small smooth-edged, oval, evergreen leaves.  
„I've put them up at every doorframe … just to be sure.“

Casey looked into his warm, hazelnut brown eyes and suddenly his knees turned into jelly and his heart was up in his mouth. The tears in his eyes were tears of almost too much happiness. He could feel it, this Christmas all his dreams would come true.

THE END  


**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my journals (LJ / DW)


End file.
